Of the Night
by Sonya Rivers
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! The Flock live in medieval times. Alexa is Iggy's maid. But no one knows that she is actually the hero Nyx, whom the Flock has been trying to find. Maybe the almighty Fax. Iggy/OC.
1. Chapter 1 News

_Author's Note: Hey, people. This is NOT my first fanfic, but it IS my first fanfic on the Fan Fiction website. Please review! I need feedback to work!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I walked down the hallway, carrying the Prince's breakfast. I had to be careful not to spill it, because if I did, I would get in MAJOR trouble with Their Majesties.

My name is Alexa. I am fourteen years old, and am about five foot four. I have long blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Some say I have a fragile beauty, though I am far from delicate.

I am Prince Iggy's personal servant. Their Majesties, King Jeb and Queen Valencia, had taken pity on me when I was six. I had just lost my parents, and was homeless. They had allowed me to live in the palace.

Prince Iggy, like most of his siblings, was adopted by the King and Queen. He is fourteen, like me, with red hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He is two inches taller than me, and his favorite pastime is building bombs.

Crown Princess Max is fifteen. She is the King's biological daughter, and is dating Crown Prince Fang. She's tall, tan, blond, and has brown eyes. She is the leader of the Royal Siblings.

Crown Prince Fang was also adopted. He's dating Princess Max, and really loves her. He is literally Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent. Prince Fang is fifteen, like Princess Max.

Princess Ella is thirteen. She is also the King's biological daughter, and is Princess Max's sister. She has tan skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair. She is the peacekeeper.

Princess Nudge is twelve. She loves fashion, and is almost always talking. Princess Nudge was adopted also. She is five foot even, with mocha skin. Her long brown hair had a white streak near the front.

Prince Gazzy (Don't ask) is eight. He is Princess Angel's biological brother, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a very mischievous nature. He almost loves building bombs as much as Prince Iggy does.

Princess Angel is six. She is Prince Gazzy's sister, and has very similar features. She loves fashion, like Princess Nudge.

The Royal Siblings have an unusual ability. With the exception of Princess Ella, they all have wings. A group of witches and wizards called Itex had experimented on them, making them part bird. Princess Max had super speed, a Voice in her head that helped her out in difficult situations, and could breathe underwater. Prince Fang could turn invisible, and also breathe underwater. Prince Iggy had Telekinesis, and could control water. Princess Nudge could draw metal to her, and sense things about people from inanimate objects. Prince Gazzy had his, ah, ability to knock out anyone when he passes gas. Princess Angel could read minds, talk to fish, turn into a bird about her size, AND breathe underwater. The kingdom DID know about this, and was totally fine with it.

I reached Prince Iggy's room. Carefully, I juggled the breakfast tray on my left hand, and knocked on the door with my right.

"Who is it?" Prince Iggy called.

"It's me, Your Highness. May I enter?"

"Alexa? Sure, come in. Do you have my breakfast?"

I cautiously opened the door. The Prince was sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper. As usual, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I couldn't let anyone know about my forbidden crush, because if anyone found out, I'd be fired.

"I do." I set the tray down next to him.

"Alexa, do you know anything about this?" He pushed the paper towards me.

_Nyx Strikes Again_, the headline blared. Nyx was a superhero of sorts. She also had wings, and goes around saving people in trouble. Their Majesties had been trying to track her down for a while, to recruit her for their army, to no avail.

What they didn't know was that Nyx had been living under their roof since she was six.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention this earlier, but Iggy does have his sight, Max is still Max, and Gazzy can still mimic voices. Oh, and here, Max is blond. I know her hair is brown in the story, but she's blond here. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I scanned the article. "I didn't know about this, Your Highness." Technically, I was telling the truth. I hadn't known about the article. As for the child that was saved by Nyx last night, well, it's a little hard not to know about that when you're the one who saved him.

Yeah, I'm Nyx. I was also and Itex experiment. Unlike the Flock (As the Royal Siblings called themselves), I can retract my wings into my back so no one can see them. I've also learned to shield certain memories from Angel with false memories. Instead of seeing Nyx's memories, Angel sees what my memories would be if I was back at the palace.

My wings are a light brown color, flecked with a darker brown. Actually, turning into Nyx is one of my powers.

When Nyx is needed, a black fire appears. Starting at my feet, it rolls up my body, transforming me.

Nyx looks very different from me. She is my height, and her hair is the same length as mine, but that's where the similarities end. She has tan skin, very unlike my chalk-pale complexion. Her eyes are black, as opposed to my own emerald green ones. While my hair is platinum blond, hers is a light brown, which she keeps braided.

While palace etiquette dictates that I must wear floor-length dresses on palace grounds, Nyx's outfit is very different. She wears tight black pants, a black leather halter top, and black combat boots. Her wings are also black.

Back to the present. "Prince Iggy?"

"Yes?"

I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Forgive my boldness, but… Why are you trying to find Nyx in the first place? She obviously isn't a threat to your people, since she's the one saving them. And it's obvious that she doesn't want to be found. Why aren't you honoring her wishes?"

He hesitated. "Honestly, I don't know. I'll ask the King about it at the meeting later."

"Thank you, Your Highness." I turned to leave.

"Alexa." Something in his tone made me stop. I turned back. "If it was up to me… I'd leave her alone. But it isn't up to me." He smiled, making my heart race faster. "You'd better go. I heard that Mina's sick."

Mina was Princess Angel's maid. I'd be expected to take over her duties for the day.

"Thank you for telling me, Your Highness." I left, to go talk to Princess Angel.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

_Author's Note: I only got one review this time? Come ON, people. I know you can do better._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

I watched Alexa go. Her question still rang in my mind. Why? Why were we hunting Nyx, when she so obviously wanted to be left alone?

I sat there, pondering the question until I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Angel. Jeb said to tell you to get down to the conference room ASAP."

I opened the door. Six-year-old Angel stood on the other side. She frowned.

"That's actually a good question. Why _are_ we hunting Nyx?"

Oh yeah. Angel could read minds. "I have no clue, but I intend to ask Jeb. Alexa brought it up."

"Do you think that she's working with Nyx?"

I thought about it. "I don't think so. She's always so shy, not to mention quiet. I keep telling her to ditch all the titles, and she won't even to that." I sighed. I hated being 'Prince Iggy' or 'Your Highness'.

We walked down to the conference room, where the rest of the Flock was already waiting. We took our seats, noticing the little four-year-old boy in the corner.

"Now, as you already know, Nyx made another appearance. I asked Nicholas here, whom she saved, to come here. Nick, please describe Nyx."

He did. She was tall, tan, with brown hair kept in a braid, had black eyes, wore black clothes, and had black wings. We had all heard this description before.

"Thank you, Nick. You may leave." The boy – Nick – left. "Any questions?"

I spoke. "Yeah. Why are we hunting Nyx in the first place? She isn't a criminal. In fact, she's our best justice system operative, even if it is unofficial."

Jeb hesitated before answering. "We are tracking Nyx because she is an experiment like you. I want to make sure that she isn't suffering because of Itex."

I saw straight through his lie. Luckily (Although not for Jeb), Max did too. "You mean that you want to study her more. Once a whiterobe, always a whiterobe, right Jeb?"

Jeb stormed out angrily, not even bothering to answer. He slammed the door behind him.

Which caused several lit candles to fall onto the highly flammable carpet.


	4. Chapter 4 Fire!

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy with trying to make sure my brother didn't blow up my room. (I wish I was joking…)_

_These are short because I'm used to writing on Max-Dan-Wiz (Read my profile) and I'm just lazy. Oh, and a whiterobe is a whitecoat. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! (Too many exclamation points, but I don't really care)_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I was eating lunch when it happened.

A bell rang, its loud sound echoing through the halls with ease. The fire alarm bell. Oh no.

I got up, running out of the palace. Hundreds of servants ran with me. What if everyone didn't get out? How could I transform without anyone seeing me?

Princess Angel ran up to me outside. "Alexa! Prince Iggy's still inside! Could you get a mage to contact Nyx?"

"I'm on it." I said calmly, much more calmly than I felt. Prince Iggy was still inside? He could die!

I dashed around the palace wall, out of the sight of all the safe people. Once out of sight, the black fire appeared at my feet, slowly rolling up my body. When it was done, I was no longer Alexa.

I was Nyx.

Running at supernatural speed, I sprinted back inside. Where was he? Oh, right. The conference room on the first floor.

I made the necessary hairpin turns, trusting my photographic memory to lead me in the right direction. It didn't lead me false. A doorway was before me, covered up by fallen rocks from the walls. A simple kick effectively knocked aside the rocks, while kicking open the door.

Prince Iggy was in the corner, coughing. Around him was a ring of fire. Several candles were the cause of the blaze.

I used my aura powers to put out the fire directly around him. An aura is an energy field around every living being. It is a single color or a combination of colors. My aura was black. Alexa's was an emerald green.

The fire was out, but there was another problem. He had inhaled too much smoke, and could barely stand. I grabbed him and kicked out the window. "Hang on." I warned, then jumped.

My black wings snapped out, beating powerfully. I flew towards the royal family, and landed, carefully putting the Prince down.

"Get a medmage. He inhaled too much smoke." I ordered his siblings. Then I turned to the King. "And you leave me alone. I want you to stop hunting me. I'm fine, and I don't want to be studied." He turned red.

I took off without another glance, heading over the forest towards the mountains. Once I was out of sight, I dove into the woods, and worked my way back. When I was several yards away from them, I changed back, the black fire working in reverse.

I ran, at normal speeds this time, to my Prince. "Your Highness! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Thanks to Nyx."


	5. Chapter 5 Burning

_Author's Note: Come on, people! You can review more than that! More than fifty of you have read this story, yet FIVE PEOPLE took the time to review! Do you really hate the story that much? Oh, and Nyx is pronounced n-i-x. At least, that's how I pronounce it. Don't correct me if I'm wrong. A medmage is like a doctor, except they can use magic to heal their patients._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

I quickly got the Flock through the door. I wasn't going to risk my family's lives by going through first. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side. As I was about to get out, a bunch of rocks from the crumbling palace wall fell, trapping me inside the blazing room.

I searched for an exit. The only thing I found was the window, which could work. I did have wings, after all.

Unfortunately for me, I forgot the first rule of getting out of a fire. I didn't drop. Meaning, I inhaled way too much smoke.

I collapsed as soon as I reached the windows. I was fighting to stay alive – heck, I was fighting to stay awake.

BAM! The door flew open. I weakly turned my head to see who it was.

Nyx.

I had heard about her so many times before. So many that I should have been able to stay indifferent. Should have.

When people described her, they neglected to mention how hot she was.

The black halter effectively showed her slim, curvy waist. Her black pants were tight, making me drool. She was tan, but naturally. Her long, light brown hair was braided. She had black wings, and unreadable black eyes.

Black flames shoved the other fire out of existence. "Hang on." I heard her say. She kicked open the window, grabbed me, and jumped.

We flew over to the rest of the Flock, where she carefully set me down. "Get a medmage. He inhaled too much smoke." She informed my adoptive siblings. She turned to Jeb. "And you leave me alone. I want you to stop hunting me. I'm fine, and I don't want to be studied."

Nyx took off towards the mountains. When she was out of sight, Alexa appeared. "Your Highness! Are you alright?"

A medmage coaxed the smoke out of my lungs. I coughed, then realized that it could have been much worse. I could have died.

"I'm fine." I said. "Thanks to Nyx."

Thanks to the beautiful, elusive Nyx.


	6. Chapter 6 Poetry

_Author's Note: I'm not sure if I'm a good poet. Please tell me whether I am or not._

_Oh, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. At least five people put me on story alert yesterday, and two people added ME to their favorite stories lists. Thanks! If I get 10 reviews, I'll do a double post. Start reviewing! (And I mean ten different people)_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

It had been several weeks since Nyx had made her appearance at the palace. Prince Iggy had made an excellent recovery from his smoke inhalation, and was back to his favorite pastimes. Namely, bomb building.

As his maid, I was expected to keep his room clean. I was also under orders from Princess Max to confiscate any bombs I find, but that's another story.

I was searching his desk when I found it.

A single sheet of paper caught my eye. I pulled it out of a stack of papers and began to read it.

_Her eyes_

_Black as coal_

_Hold me captive_

_Entranced_

_Her powers_

_Stronger than mine_

_Freeze me_

_Captivated_

_Her figure_

_Slim and curvy_

_Awakens my lust_

_Wanting_

_Her skin_

_Tan from the sun_

_Makes me want_

_Her_

_But I know_

_Just one thing_

_I will never have her_

I quickly put the paper back where I had found it, and ran out of the room.

I finally found a niche only I knew about. I sank to my knees, and cried.

Somehow, even though I knew it could never happen, I'd hoped that we'd be together. Even though he was a Prince, and I was just a lowly servant, I had still hoped.

How could I be so stupid? How had I allowed myself to fall for him? How could I have let him destroy me like this?

When I had no more tears left to cry, I realized something.

Prince Iggy was describing Nyx.

Otherwise known as me.

Oh, crap.


	7. Chapter 7 Return

_Author's Note: EdgeStrife, I agree with you, but it just makes things easier for me. I'm lazy! Oh, and I'm used to the blog posts on Max-Dan-Wiz. They're MUCH shorter!_

_Thanks, _)( *wings* )( ()! I want to be a professional writer someday. Watch for my stuff in bookstores eventually.

So true, Bookworm, so true. I'm evil, aren't I?

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I carried in Prince Iggy's breakfast. It took all of my strength to hide my emotions from him. My love, my hurt, everything.

He was reading the paper again. I noticed belatedly that he was paler than usual. "Your Highness?"

Wordlessly, he handed me the paper. I read the headline, and felt a bottomless pit open in my stomach. No, No, No…

_Itex is Back_, it proclaimed.

I'd been hearing rumors of this for a while, but I had been really, really hoping that they weren't true. Since they were back, guess who they would go after first?

Me.

"Alexa, are you alright?" Prince Iggy's voice was laced with concern. It was then I realized that my hands were shaking.

"No. If Itex is back, it means that they'll be starting new experiments." I hadn't lied. They _would_ be starting new experiments, but _I_ was an old experiment.

"I won't let them hurt you." He vowed, totally taking me by surprise. The Prince smiled. "You're my friend. Friends help friends."

I was his friend? "Thank you, Your Highness." I blinked back tears of joy.

"Please stop with all the 'Your Highness' junk. Please don't call me Prince either. Just call me Iggy."

"Understood… Iggy." He grinned again.

"Forgive me for asking, but what if Itex recaptures you?" The bottomless pit that was my stomach just got a whole lot deeper. I thought about his torture, his pain… No. I would die first.

"They won't." He stated confidently. I couldn't help but believe him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to report this to Jeb." I nodded, and he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Dilemma

_Author's Note: I need to talk to my readers about reviewing. I hate it when people read but don't review! I do that sometimes, but I have a valid excuse. Whenever I'm on my (Junky) laptop, and I try to review, my Internet stops working. You people don't have that excuse!!!_

_Wings, I think I will. Eventually._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

I strode down the hall towards Jeb's room. My mind was whirling with everything I'd learned in the last ten minutes.

Itex was back. Meaning, more training with Max, more bomb-building behind Max's back, more everything.

Alexa was worried about Itex. This was understandable, considering Itex was a bunch of inhumane (Beeps out word I was going to use). But she also revealed that she was worried about herself being kidnapped.

Why? There were hundreds, even thousands, of subjects in the kingdom of Krikia. What made her think that they'd select her over the other thousands of subjects?

I knocked on the ornate door that led to Jeb's private audience chamber. "Who is it?" Asked Jeb.

"It's me, Iggy." I replied.

"Come in." I opened the door.

Jeb was sitting at the largest of the three tables. He gestured for me to sit on his left. I did so.

"What's bothering you?" Silently, I handed him the newspaper. He paled. Itex would never forgive him for his betrayal.

"There's more, isn't there?" How did he know that there was something wrong with me?

"I'm torn. I know I like Nyx, but I think I also have feelings for Alexa. What do I do?"

"Alexa? Alexa Night?" I nodded. "I don't know. Trust your instincts. They're usually right."

"I need to break the news of Itex's return to the rest of the Flock." And with that, Jeb left.

Leaving me more confused than ever. I knew that Nyx affected me in ways I'd never felt before, but Alexa… For a moment, I lost myself in the memory of her emerald green eyes, looking up at me with trust.

Alexa doesn't give trust easily. I don't know why, but she also hides all of her emotions. It's almost like she's afraid that they'll be used against her.

In my discussion with Alexa, I realized that I would risk being recaptured by Itex in order to keep her safe.

What was I going to do?


	9. Chapter 9 Ambush

_Author's Note: Devil's Sunrise, who are you on Max-Dan-Wiz? I'll answer your questions better if I know what I'm looking for. Sorry. I've just been REALLY busy._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Max's POV

I strode the palace grounds. This was a routine for me. If anything dangerous

came here, I would kill it before it hurt my Flock.

Or my Fang.

_Bad Max!_ I scolded myself. _With your luck, Angel will hear you and tell Fang._

I was so preoccupied with keeping my mind off of Fang, I almost didn't notice them.

Almost.

I turned, and saw one of the things you least expect to find on your evening watch.

Twenty or so Erasers were tied up in a tree, hanging upside-down. They were bound by some kind of black rope.

"I didn't think you wanted to be ambushed, so I tied them up." A soft voice spoke behind me. I whirled again. "You're Princess Max?"

"I am." A girl stood there. "You are?" I demanded.

She smiled. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"No. You're Nyx. You saved my brother's life." Realization hit me like a bullet. Or one of my own punches…

"I was only doing my job. Oh, and the binding won't come undone until the palace guards arrive in twenty-three seconds."

I was about to argue, but then I heard the sounds of running and shouting. The guards. "You better – " I began, but she was gone.

"Max!" Fang yelled. He was followed by a squad of guards. "Angel said she heard Erasers – " He stopped short, seeing the prisoners.

"Nyx." I explained. Obviously, she was no friend of Itex. Fang understood that.

"Ah." He said. Wrapping his arms around me, Fang pulled me close.

If Itex had the guts to break in here so soon, what were they going to do next?


	10. Chapter 10 Attack

_Author's Note: I'm sorry. I'll be on vacation until July 17__th__. There are no computers, so I can't update. I'll be back for the weekend, then on July 19__th__, I'm going to camp for another two weeks._

_Sorry, Devil's Sunrise. I did see them, I was just too tired to make the connection. Thanks!!!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I was at the banquet when it happened.

It was Iggy's 15th birthday. The Royal Family was at dinner. I was serving some of the food.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Erasers.

No, no, no… My worst nightmare had become reality.

The Flock jumped up into battle stances. Iggy pushed me behind him, to protect me.

Unfortunately, this only drew the attention of the head Eraser at me.

The lead Eraser looked at me, and subtly smiled. He recognized me. Crap, crap, crap…

"We're not going back to Itex." Max said boldly. "So go away, or we will make you go away."

"We're not here for you." The leader stated. "We're here for her." He gestured towards me.

Time to dispel the illusion I had so carefully crafted. "I'll go back to Itex when Hell freezes over." I snarled.

I brushed past Iggy. Now _I _was protecting _them._

"Come with us willingly, or come with us after we kill them, we don't care which."

"How about Option C: I kick all of your butts, and you go crying back to your mommies. Oh, wait. You'd be crying back to your mages, wouldn't you?"

He tensed in anticipation of the fight. "You won't succeed."

"Won't I?" The black fire appeared, and I transformed into Nyx.


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

_Author's Note: Hi, People! I'm sorry, but if you read my author's note, you'd realize why I couldn't post. I can't post for another 2 weeks either. This time, it's camp._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

Erasers. On my birthday. It so figures. I stood in front of Alexa to protect her.

"We're not going back to Itex. So go away, or we will make you go away." Somehow, Max's customary death threat didn't work.

"We're not here for you. We're here for here." He gestured towards Alexa.

WHAT?!?!

"I'll go back to Itex when Hell freezes over." Alexa snarled. Wait a second… was this the same girl who never looked at me when she talked, who refused to call me by my first name until I ordered her to?

She walked past me confidently. Who was she really?

"Come with us willingly, or with us after we kill them, we don't care which."

"How about Option C: I kick all of your butts, and you go crying back to your mommies. Oh, wait. You'd be crying back to your mages, wouldn't you?" Where did she get all of this confidence? Had she been hiding that from me all this time?

The Eraser prepared to fight. "You won't succeed."

"Won't I?" Black fire appeared at Alexa's feet. Slowly, it rolled up her body, transforming her into…

Nyx.

Alexa is Nyx!

All this time, we had been searching for a girl that was right under our noses! And, it means that I didn't love two different people. I loved two different aspects of the same person!

Nyx smiled, and suddenly the fight began.

Even without using her powers, she is an amazing fighter. She punched, kicked, and bent into positions I'm pretty sure would have killed me.

Eventually, though, it was over. She shifted back, looking at me and the Flock.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and took off.


	12. Chapter 12 Home

_Author's Note: I have one question for you: Should I write a sequel?_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I couldn't stop flying. Iggy would hate me now. Now that he knew what secret I had kept from him. I would have to find a remote place to live now, a place where he could not find me. If I decided to live at all.

The sound of wings flapping interrupted my pain. Wings that were not my own.

I executed a complicated U-turn, and saw what I had most wanted to see, even though I had been afraid to hope.

Iggy.

"Alexa. Why are you running away?"

"Because I have no right to live inside the palace anymore. I'm a traitor."

"No, you're not. I asked Jeb to pass a decree before dinner. All experiments get to receive a home inside the palace, including you."

I was stunned. Why would he do this for me? Then it hit me.

He had liked me all this time. While I had been sure that my love was one-sided, he had been convinced of the same thing.

He flew closer to me. "Please. Come home."

I couldn't breathe. It was all too much. Me revealing my darkest secret, finding out that I didn't need to run anymore… and that Iggy hadn't just loved Nyx. He had loved me. Even when he had believed that I was normal, he had loved me.

He was still close besides me, waiting for my answer. I was no Angel, but I knew that he was hoping I'd stay.

Silently, I leaned forward and kissed him. He took over, holding me close. He could feel my answer in my kiss.

We broke apart. "Finally…" He said. Wait a second…

"Finally? Just how long have you wanted me to do that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Since I'd met you."

I remembered the day I met him. The day I had fallen in love with him the second I'd seen him. He had been hiding his love just as long as I'd hidden mine.

"Same for me." Together, we flew back to the palace.

I was lost in thought. Itex wouldn't stop trying to recapture me anytime soon. But it didn't matter. Why?

Because I wouldn't he fighting alone. Not anymore.

Now, I had someone to fight alongside me.

Forever.

The End 


	13. Sequel or No Sequel?

_Author's Note: Looks like I'm writing a sequel. Thanks! Check out __Darkness__ tomorrow!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_


End file.
